


Safe place

by Lovelybugheads



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bughead fluff, Character Death, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karchie, Late night cuddles, Nightmares, Oops I'm in love, Self-Hatred, Slow Romance, bughead - Freeform, bughead angst, choni, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybugheads/pseuds/Lovelybugheads
Summary: Betty Cooper is kicked out of her home by her mother and ends up nearly dead from hypothermia. She ends up in the hands of none other than Jughead Jones, badass gang leader, who takes care of her. He only had the intent to help her. He didn't mean to fall in love, nor did she. Really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So some of the details are inspired by Lazydaizy's fanfic "Eye for an Eye". Definitley recommend it 10/10 Be sure to read the warnings!)
> 
> This is my plot though, and I hope you enjoy! Please be sure to read the tags, they will update as I go. Sit back, relax, and enjoy this angsty story :) also I promise to finish this story! I just lost inspiration for my first one so the plot went down the drain and the whole story went to shit lol enjoy.

If there was one person who could successfully lead the southside serpents of riverdale, Jughead Jones was definitely it. All of the younger serpents had just graduated highschool, and were probably the easiest to handle. Jughead, Sweetpea, Fangs, Archie, Toni, Kevin and Cheryl were all 19. The rest pf the serpents were older. Jughead was declared leader of the serpents the second he turned 18.  
  
All of the serpents lived in a large building, consisting of 48 Apartments, all a decent size. The older serpents took a warehouse and built onto it so the Serpents were always safe. The ground floor consisted of a bar run by Toni Topaz herself- with the occasional help from her girlfriend, Cheryl- a large gym with a pool. The upper floors were all apartments for the serpents. On the 5th floor there was a huge meeting room for all the Serpents to go to on Wednesday night's to keep everything in order. There were so many rooms in the building, sometimes even Jughead lost track of every one.  
  
"Hey man." Archie greeted Jughead as he walked into the bar. Jughead slipped into the stool next to him.  
  
"Any news on the ghoulies?" Jughead motioned for a water and Toni slid it accross the counter.  
  
"Just that they have a new drug they call Fizzle rocks. Suppose it's just like pop rocks but coated in drugs instead of sweet innocent candy." Archie's face tightened at the thought of turning his favorite childhood candy into a drug. Jughead couldn't help but chuckle at his friend.  
  
"That's sick, sorry man. I know they were your favorite candy."  
  
"They still are!" Archie whined. Jughead burst out laughing. He's known Archie since he was in diapers and his friend's child-like heart never failed to amuse him.  
  
Archie suddenly stopped talking and stared off at something over Jughead's shoulder. Jughead turned and followed his friend's gaze and saw none other than Kevin Keller leaning against the wall watching sweetpea and Fangs play pool.  
  
"Take a picture, It'll last longer." Jughead chuckled as he turned back to Archie. Archie's face got tomato red and turned his gaze to Jughead.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"You know, you're both gay so why don't you grow some balls and ask him out?"  
  
"It's not that easy..."  
  
"Yes, yes it is, Arch." Jughead laughed. Jughead knew Archie was head over heels for Kevin and Kevin felt the same way for Archie, the only problem was both of them were completely oblivious to the obvious. "Just go over there and ask him out."  
  
"I thought you didn't want us leaving right now due to the ghoulies wanting us dead?"  
  
"I think I can make an exception." Jughead smiled.  
  
Archie's face was glowing when he jumped off the stool and hurried over to where Kevin was standing. Jughead smiled. He would never admit it to anyone, but he low key shipped Kevin and Archie real hard. He groaned at himself, he was supposed to be a badass but he's really soft for his friends- well, sometimes.  
  
  
The only thing Keeping Betty Cooper going was- well, nothing really. She had decided to take a gap year between highschool and College- absolutely disapproved by none other than Alice Cooper- and she hadn't even been able to find a job yet. Her mother was constantly treating her like shit. Hell, this morning she went down to breakfast only to see that everything on her plate had 0 fat. Thanks for the subtle hint, mom. She usually woke up to the mental abuse her mom threw at her. Yesterday was "you're the reason your father left us" the day before was "have you gained weight? Your stomach seems to be bigger."  
  
Betty sighed at her desk. She was really tired of her mom but she had nowhere else to go. She didn't have any money, so it's not like she could get an apartment, she had no job so she couldn't buy food anyway. Betty leaned back in her chair and her hands covered her face. She hasn't even realized she was crying until she felt the wet streaks running down her face. She quickly wiped them away when her mother barged in. Her tears didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"Oh grow up Elizabeth, you have nothing to cry about in the world! Well, maybe cry about that weight your gaining but with a hood diet and exercise that will be fixed in no time."  
  
Betty scoffed at her mother. "Thanks, mom." She huffed.  
  
"Don't talk to me with that tone, Elizabeth." Alice warned.  
  
"I don't appreciate you calling me fat."  
  
"Well as a mother it is my duty to tell my daughter the truth." Alice shrugged.  
  
Betty got out of her chair and grabbed some clean clothes. "If you don't mind, mother, I'm going to take a shower, so if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Fine, just use that new skin care stuff I bought so you'll look a little more..." Alice paused. "Acceptable."  
  
Alice walked our and Betty couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face. She quickly got into the shower and washed up. She spent an extra half hour in there balling her eyes out. Her mother was the woman version of Satan and there wasn't a doubt in Betty's mind.  
  
Betty crawled into bed and got under the sheets. She neglected to use the new skincare products her mom had bought her, but she really didn't care. Betty slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
  
Fp walked over to where Jughead was seated at the bar. Do motioned for a beer and Toni looked at Jughead and gave him a sympathetic look. Fp had promised Jughead he would stop drinking, but he kept on doing it anyways. Fp took the beer and took a long drink.  
  
"So boy, is there a reason I was kicked out of the meeting last week." Fp spat.  
  
"Yes actually they was. You continuously disrespected me and I will not have it, Dad. I don't care if your my father, I'm the leader of the serpents so you have to respect me." Jughead replied calmly. Jughead was used to Fp treating him like shit, but it didn't mean he would tolerate it.  
  
"I am still your father boy, so you need to respect me." Fp spat.  
  
Jughead turned and stared his father in the eyes. "You lost my respect once you became an asshole."  
  
Fp was fuming when Tallboy, another adult serpent that Jughead really wouldn't have a problem kicking out, called him over. Fp shot Jughead a glare as he walked away. Jughead sighed. Sweetpea and Fangs walked over and sad on both sides of him.  
  
"Oh god, is this a trap?"Jughead groaned.  
  
Fangs laughed and Sweetpea chuckled. "No boss, this is just us with our friend." Fangs replied.  
  
"Thank god. I don't think I can handle anything else today after my father." Jughead sighed.  
  
"So Kevin and Archie are going on a date tomorrow night." Pea smiled.  
  
"It's about damn time!" Jughead chuckled.  
  
"Agreed." Fangs laughed.  
  
"Well, it's Wednesday so we better get going with that weekly meeting." Jughead sighed.  
  
10 minutes later, every serpent in the building was in the meeting room. "So, good evening everyone. This week we are here to discuss any new news we have on the ghoulies and their drugs. We have become filthy rich from Busting their asses for our clients who want them gone, so we need some details. Arch, you wanna start?" Jughead explained.  
  
"Sure thing. We know from our sources that the Ghoulies are working on a new drug called Fizzle rocks, works just like pop rocks but coated in drugs. Those assholes are planning on selling them to kids. These drugs can cause seizures, severe amnesia, and death."  
  
"Sick bastards." Fangs huffed.   
  
"You can say that agin." Pea added.  
  
"Okay, so does anyone know where they are located this time?" Jughead asked.  
  
"No, none of our sources are willing to give up that information, or don't know." Archie explained.  
  
"Well that's just fucking great" Jughead growled. He really needed that information.  
  
"Sorry, Boss." Archie frowned. "But earlier I did hear that they are searching for us. They want us dead."  
  
"Alright, Fangs and Sweetpea, I need one of you in the security room at all times making sure nothing is suspicious. Pea, when you're not on security, and not busy, I want you finding all the information you can. Archie, keep working with our sources so we can figure shit out. Cheryl and Toni, help out with security when you need to, Fangs or Pea will ask you if they need help. As for the rest of you, try and find some more sources. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. Jughead let out a long sigh. "Alright, everyone get to work."  
  
Everyone scattered out of the room and Jughead made his way up to his apartment. He slipped his shoes off and got on some plaid pajama pants. He jumped into bed and didn't even bother getting under the blankets, he was too tired.  
  
  
It was pouring out when Betty awoke to the sound of her mother screaming her name. She glanced at the clock by her bed. It read 2:35 AM. Betty slowly made her way down the stairs. "Yes, mother?" Betty asked, her voice filled with sleep.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Alice lifted her hand, showing the bottle of birth control pills.  
  
Betty's eyes widened. She knew exactly what her mother was getting at. "They're to regulate my period, mom."  
  
"Bullshit!" Alice barked.  
  
"They are!"  
  
"You're probably just being the slut you are sleeping around with every guy in town! I will not have it, Elizabeth!"  
  
Betty's eyes watered. Did her mom really just say that? "What the hell did you just call me?"  
  
"I called you a slut. You are one. S-l-u-t. SLUT."  
  
"I am not a slut!" Betty yelled.  
  
Before Betty knew it, her mother's hand had just landed on her face and with full force, slapped her. Betty put her hand to her cheek and looked at her mother. _That just happened. That really just happened_.  
  
Alice took a deep inhale. "Get the hell out of ny house! NOW!" Betty took a step back. She couldn't stop the tears. She was just about to walk away to grab some things when her mother stopped her. "Don't pack anything. " she raised her arm and pointed at the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed.  
  
Betty ran out in her t-shirt and shorts, sobbing loudly. She was suddenly really grateful she put a bra on after she got out of the shower. She didn't mean to fall asleep anyway. The rain was freezing cold on her skin, leaving her shaking. She ran for probably an hour before she stopped. She realized she had absolutely no fucking clue where she was. She was confront of a large warehouse. She dropped down on the sidewalk and curled into herself. She was sitting with her knees to her face, arms wrapped around her legs. She was crying uncontrollably and she just wanted it to end. She was shaking and she was pretty sure she was going to die of hypothermia at this rate.  
  
Betty suddenly felt extremely light headed and she scooted towards the pole to steady herself when the world suddenly went black.  
  
Jughead awoke to his phone ringing. He slowly opened his eyes and sleepy felt around for his phone on the nightstand. He grabbed it and answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked. He hadn't bothered to see who was calling.  
  
"Hey, boss. You might want to come see this." Sweetpea's worried voice is what caused him to snap awake and throw on some jeans and put his boots, then run out his door and into the elevator. He quickly made his way into the security room on the ground floor. "What's wrong Pea? Talk to me."  
  
"You may want to see for yourself." He motioned for the camera scanning the front of the building. He looked into the monitor and what he saw was horrifying. Just beyond the fence, a girl was passed out on the sidewalk, in nothing but a shirt and shorts. It was pouring out and Jughead knew exactly why she was passed out.  
  
"Holy shit! Pea, grab some towels. Get Toni and Cheryl down here and tell them to bring dry clothes." Jughead didn't wait for a response. He was already out the door of the building, he started running towards the girl and when he opened the gate, he realized just how bad the situation really was. The poor girl was soaked from head to toe, and she was shivering uncontrollably. She wasn't even wearing any shoes. Jughead moved over to her and checked her pulse. It was barely there, but it was there. He needed to get her warmed up immediatley. He picked her up bridle style and ran into the building. He entered and made his way to a table in the bar. Cheryl and Toni appeared seconds later with Sweetpea. Cheryl's hand flew up to her mouth and she gasped.  
  
"What the hell!?" Toni yelled and hurried over to Jughead. He sat the girl up on the table and Sweetpea quickly handed him a towel. Jughead wasted no time in wrapping the towel securely around her shaking body. "Here, we will change her into some dry, warm clothes. She won't warm up unless she's dry." Toni offered. Jughead nodded and the two boys quickly exited the room, and Cheryl and Toni got to work on the girl.   
  
When Jughead entered the room again, she was dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie with their serpent logo on the back. She had a thick blanket wrapped around her, and Cheryl was hugging her close to her body. Jughead walked over to her and picked the girl up. "I'm going to bring her into my apartment and warm her up by the furnace. Thanks guys."  
  
Everyone nodded and made there way back to their places. Jughead delicately carried her into his apartment and set her on the ground by the furnace. He set out to grab her a few blankets and pillows. He returned and moved the couch close to the furnace so she could stay warm and at least a little comfortable. She set everything up and gently lifted her to the couch. He tucked her in and he decided he would sleep on the floor.  
  
Jughead didn't sleep long before he heard a sob.


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty get to know a little about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do some research for this chapter on hypothermia so I am in no way an expert! This is fiction and probably really unrealistic but it's called fan-fiction for a reason!

Jughead awoke to a loud sob. He slowly lifted his head off the pillow on the floor and looked at the figure on his couch. The girl who laid there was shaking furiously and was crying. He quickly stood and turned the furnace up. He felt bad for the poor girl. He was about to walk away when her hand lazily grabbed his wrist and attempted to pull it to her. She was too weak to successfully pull him to her, but he got the message. He realized his body was a literal furnace compared to her freezing one.

He sat her up and sat down on the couch. He pulled her onto his lap and she snuggled into him. The image made him smile. It was really cute. He took advantage of the moment and looked at her. She had stunning wavy blonde hair that went a little past her shoulders, and long legs. She appeared to be pretty skinny and was incredibly light. He sighed and put his hand to her forehead. She was ice cold. He sighed. She wasn't going to last long if she didn't warm up quickly.

 

It had been three days since the girl had showed up in front of the building, and she still hadn't woken up yet. Her body temperature was Still freezing cold. Fangs, who went to nursing school to help with medical problems for the serpents, had checked her and it wasn't looking too good. If she didn't regain consciousness soon, there would be no way to properly warm her. It was late around noon when he heard a mumble.

"I'm cold."

He spun his head around to see the girl, staring at him. She had sleepy eyes and she reached for the blanket that was on her and attempted to pull it closer to her body. Jughead quickly moved over to her and squatted down. "Hey. Do you want something to drink?" He whisphered. She slowly nodded and he got up to make some hot chocolate. He was stuck between coffee and hot cocoa but decided caffeine probably wasn't the best option at the moment. He quickly made it and walked back over to her. He helped her sit up and sat next to her. He helped her take a cautious sip and set it down. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Who are you? Where am I" she asked, panic in her voice. Her head shot up and she attempted to scoot away but was too weak and ended up falling forward. Jughead caught her before she hit the ground and set her back on the couch.

"Hey, hey, relax, you're safe. I found you in front of the building and you were freezing. My name is Jughead, and I live here with my gang."

"Wait... your name is Jughead?" She made a confused face.

He chuckled. "Jughead Jones, at your service." He saluted and she giggled.

"Well, Jughead Jones, you sure are a dork." He smiled and she seemed to relax. "Wait, did you say your gang?" She tensed up again and he sighed.

"Relax. We're not your average gang. We more or less bust other gangs." He explained.

"That doesn't sound like a gang."

"Well, we are one. We still are kind of criminals."

"Oh."

"Look, gang stuff aside, you're safe here and I'm going to take care of you until you can leave." He smiled and rubbed her shoulder. She look up at him and he saw the tears that threatened to fall. "Hey, what's wrong? I promise you're safe."

She shook her head. "It's not that. I have nowhere to go." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"My mom kicked me out of her house the night you found me because she found out I was on the pill." She let out a shaky breath and scoffed. "Why would you care though."

Jughead raised an eyebrow and turned her head towards him. "I care because you seem like a good person. You almost died." He made sure to emphasize the last part. "I know we just met, but I do care. You just have to give me a chance. Okay?"

She nodded and he grabbed the mug of hot cocoa and she took it in her hands. She gracefully took a long sip. "So, do you mind telling your name?"

"Oh yeah." She blushed and Jughead couldn't fight the smile that pulled on his lips. "My name is Betty. Betty Cooper."

"Betty Cooper. Got a nice ring to it." Betty blushed at his words.

"Hey I'm really cold. Do you mind getting me another blanket?"

"Oh uh, yeah. Sure thing." Jughead hurried off to his room and grabbed a few thick blankets. He returned with them in his hands and set the beside her. He unfolded one for her and wrapped it around her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She really was adorable.

"Thank you." She said it with a smile.

"I'm going to call our doctor and have him come and check on you. I'll be in the other room. Just yell for me if you need me." She nodded and he helped her lay back down on the couch and get comfortable and then hurried off to his room to grab is phone. He dialed Fang's number and put it to his ear. It rang 4 times before there was an answer.

"Hey boss, what's up?" Fangs answered on the other end of the line.

"She woke up." He replied.

"That's great! Do you want me up there right away?"

"Immediatley."

"Alright, let me grab my supplies and I'll be up there in a minute. "

"Alright, thanks Fangs. Bye."

"Bye boss. See you in a few."

Jughead ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket. Jughead walked back out to the living area and saw Betty admiring his leather jacket that was accross the room. He chuckled. "You Got a thing for bad boys?"

She looked up and blushed. "No, I was just admiring the way it looked. But I mean, leather jackets are hot." She raised her eyebrows at the last part and shrugged.

"Well, look at your back." She turned her head around and saw the symbol on her back. She hasn't even realized she was wearing a hoodie.

"What the fuck?" She mumbled. He couldn't help but laugh

"We had to warm you up so Cheryl and Toni let you borrow one of their sweatshirts."

"Cheryl and Toni?"

"Two other serpents. I think you'd like them." He shrugged and she smiled.

"Can't wait to meet them."

Just then Fangs walked in. He walked over to Betty and Jughead walked over to help her sit up. Fangs extended his hand. "Hello, my name is Fangs. And you are...?"

"Uh, Betty. Betty Cooper." She shook his extended hand.

"Alright. Well, Betty, I'm going to need to check your temperature and see how your reflexes are. I'm also going to do a test to see how well you are thinking." Fangs reached in his bag and got the thermometer from the bag and set up on the disposable ear cover and stuck it in her ear. The thermometer beeped and he pulled it out. He turned the thermometer over and sighed. "Well, your temperature is 93.7 so you're still cold. On the bright side, it's not life threatening at the moment." Fangs explained.

Jughead stepped forward. "So what can we do for her?"

Fangs sighed and rubbed his face. "Well, we're going to need to make sure we can get her body heat up. No caffeine until it's back to normal. Her body needs to rest." He turned to Betty and grabbed a reflex hammer. He tapped onto Betty's reflex point and the reaction was slow. "Hmm. It's not as slow as I would expect but still not great. I'm sure after you rest a bit more they will get back to normal. Now do you need anything else?"

Betty looked at him. "I uh, I have irregular periods. Is there any chance you could get me birth control?"

Fangs nodded and wrote it down. "I have some in our medical department. I can bring it up later for you."

"Thanks, Fangs." Jughead thanked. Fangs nodded and gathered his things.

"If you need anything, call me."

"Will do. Thank you."

Fangs walked out and Betty sighed. "Can I sleep now?" Jughead chuckled.

"Of course."

 

It was bright out when Betty awoke again. She looked around and realized that she was alone. She spotted a clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:34 AM. She knew she had fallen asleep past noon so that means it was at least the next day. She didn't feel so tired anymore and wasn't cold. She was Still a little chilly but nothing like it's been. Just then she spotted a note on the table beside her. She lifted it up and read it.

* Betty,  
I hope you slept well. You   
were sleeping for 2 days   
straight. Fangs came up   
and checked on you yesterday,  
He gave you the all clear with   
a temperature of 96.5. I had some   
Business to do with the serpents   
Today but I will be back later tonight.  
If you're not awake by the time I   
get home, I'm going to throw a fit.  
No human being should sleep that  
Much.  
Sincerely,  
Jughead *

Betty smiled. For a gang leader, he sure was fucking soft. Betty slipped the note into the pocket of the sweatpants she was wearing. She hot up to go to the bathroom and relieve herself and she found it quite easy. She prayed thus meant she was better for the most part.

Jughead had just gotten back from a run with the serpents to crash a drug plant. They had flowed their usual routine; destroy the drugs and knock a few heads, and take all the money they can find. Sure, they were basically robbing them but they also shut down a drug plant so it evens it out. He decided to head back upstairs after sending Toni to the vault where she could put the money. Jughead opened his apartment door to find Betty reading a book on the couch, curled up in a blanket. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I hope you don't mind, I was bored and wanted to read." She closed the book and set it onto the couch next to her. Jughead shrugged off his jacket and slipped his boots off.

"Help yourself. I'm going to go take a shower. We can talk later." Jughead left the room and before she knew it, she could hear the shower running. Bettt tried to ignore the fact that somebody that hot was in the shower, completely naked, in the other room. Betty rolled her eyes at herself. God she was pathetic. Betty sighed and crossed her legs due to the ache in between her thighs. She hadn't had sex in over a year. The last person was a guy with the name of Reggie Mantle. Reggie was a nice guy, and the only reason they broke up was because they decided they were better off with other people after being in the relationship for 3 years.

Betty shook her thoughts away and started reading again. Jughead came out in sweatpants and a white tank top. She tried to ignore his muscular arms and times abs. She really did. "Like what you see?" Betty flushed and he grinned from ear to ear. "I'm just teasing."

"You know, you do have a nice body." Betty said it so confidently, she didn't even want to take it back. Jughead leaned against the wall and raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that so?"

Betty turned back to her book. "I mean, it's nice to look at and all but don't get cocky that's just my opinion." She shrugged.

Jughead smiled "You're a strange one, Cooper. " Betty couldn't fight the smile that tugged on her lips.

Jughead and Betty spent the test of the day getting to know each other. They both loved reading and Betty was grateful for that.

"Wait. So let me get this straight, you and your gang all live in this huge building?" Jughead had just gotten done explaining what the Serpents do.

"Yeah. There's a total of 48 Apartments, there are only 1 or 2 vacant ones. I can show you around if you would like. Onky if your up for it though."

"Like a tour?" She asked curiously.

"Like a tour." He grinned.

"Let's go then!"she squealed with excitement and clasped her hands together. Jughead smiled and he got up and motioned for her to come to the door. She shook her head. "Wait, wait, no! I look like shit!"

Jughead gave her a look of pure confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? You look fine."

Betty laughed and rolled her eyes. "Jug, I've literally been avoiding your mirror every time I go into the bathroom. I haven't showered in 5 fucking days. I probably look like shit and I definitley feel like shit."

"Will it make you feel better if I go over to Cheryl and Toni's to get some things for you?"

"God please do." She sighed.

He chuckled. "I'll be right back." He exited the room and five minutes later he returned with shamoo, conditioner, and clothes. Betty wasted no time grabbing them and hopping into the shower.

Jughead tried not to think about the fact that she was makes in the other room. He really did.

Betty made sure to make the shower quick. She felt amazing when she stepped out of the bathroom in clean clothes and brushed hair. Jughead grinned at her. "Feel better?"

"Definitley." She replied with a smile.

"Alright, now let's go." They stepped out of the apartment and Jughead turned to look at her. "Across the hall and to the right is Cheryl and Toni's room, to the left across the hall is Kevin's room. I have a feeling Archie will be moving in soon though."

"Are they dating?"

"Yeah, started the night we found you." Jughead led her down the hall to the elevator. "All the floors from 4 to 16 are apartments. Above that is just the vault and the roof." Jughead pressed "G" for the ground floor and they stepped out of the elevator when they arrived and what Betty saw surprised her.

There were at least 30 serpents in the bar. Some people were playing pool, some drinking or eating, and some just socializing. "Here I want you to meet a few people." Jughead led her over to the bar and motioned over a girl with long hair with pink strands. She walked over and she smiled when she saw Betty.

"Hey, nice to see you up and moving." She greeted.

"Uh, I'm sorry have we met?" Betty asked in confusion.

"Kind of. I helped you the night Jughead found you. I'm Toni Topaz." Toni extended her arm for Betty and she shook it.

"I'm Betty, Betty Cooper. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you. Hey babe! Over here! She's up!" Toni yelled to someone. A womam with long red hair suddenly appeared from somewhere in the bar and she leaned against the counter next to Betty.

"Oh my god! It's nice to see you up and around. I'm Cheryl Blossom, nice to meet you."Betty shook her hand and smiled.

"Betty Cooper." She replied.

"I just know the three of us are going to be the best of friends!" Cheryl clasped her hands together and smiled. Betty smiled at woman. She genuinely seemed excited to meet Betty. "Oh my god! Somebody else can finally go to the spa with us! TT can you believe it?" Betty giggled at his excited Cheryl was. Jughead was smiling from ear to ear. He was so happy that she was going to have people to talk to other than him.

"We're going to the spa tomorrow afternoon if you want to join." Toni raised her eyebrows and Betty turned to Jughead.

"Can I?" She had hope on her eyes.

"Betty, you don't have to ask. As of now, you live here and this place is yours as much as it is yours. You don't need my permission."

Betty grinned ear to ear and turned to the girls. "Hell Yeah! Let's do this!" Cheryl and Toni squealed in delight.

"Oh my god this is a start of an amazing friendship!" Cheryl smiled.

"Alright girls I want to introduce Betty to a few other people so if you'll excuse us." The girls nodded and Jughead led her over to the pool table. "Pea, Arch, kev, come here." Three guys all, Jughead's age, walked over to them. "Betty, this is Sweetpea, Archie, and Kevin." He pointed at them from left to right. Betty shook all their hands.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Betty Cooper." Betty realized she was smiling and it's the first time she's genuinley smiled this much. The thought made Betty smile even bigger. Not only was she currently rooming with the hottest guy she had ever seen, she was meeting people that actually liked her, not the fake bitches she had to deal with in highschool.

"It's nice to meet you, Betty." Kevin greeted with a smile. "I can't wait to be your gay best friend!" Betty smiled and giggled.

"I can't wait either." She replied.

"It's nice to see you look so healthy." Sweetpea added.

Betty flushed "Thank you, it means a lot."

Betty looked at Jughead and he suddenly stiffened. He clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. Betty followed his gaze to an older man- about her mother's age- walk into the bar. He was decently tall and really well built. He kind of looked like Jughead in a way. The man caught their gazes and started walking over to betty and Jughead. 

That's when all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter there will be a lot of angst. We will get into the developing friendships next chapter too! Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty bonds with some of the other serpents and things start to get weird between her and Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter but I literally can't write! I got my groove back at the end so if the beginning seems sloppy, it's because I've been a little out of it lately!

Safe place chapter 3

The man approached Betty and Jughead.

"Hey, who's the slut?" Betty's mouth gaped open and Jughead looked furious.

"what the fuck dad?" He yelled.

"well I'm assuming you just have her here for sex. Is that not correct?" The man, who was apparently Jughead's dad, smirked.

"No, no she is not! I found her outside of the building, freezing cold and half dead. Do not call her a slut." Jughead fumed. The man chuckled.

"I'm betting she's a slut. She'll try to get in your pants in no time." Betty's eyes started to water and she looked down. she really couldn't show any sort of weakness in this situation. She was always showing weakness. She started playing with her sleeves nervously and a tear fell down her cheek. Jughead saw it and immediatly reacted.

"Seriously dad? Knock it off! You're upsetting her!"

" So what? She's ugly, a slut, and apparently sensitive." he remarked.

There was a loud noise when Jughead's fist collided with his father's face. Everyone around them gasped- who had apparently started staring at some point- and Betty took a step back. Jughead had seemed like such a nice guy by the way he was treating her, but this part of his scared her a little. It also thrilled a tiny part of her. The man fell back into 2 chairs at a table and sent them falling back with him.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about her ever again! Understand?" Jughead fumed.

"Oh why yes sir." The man mocked. Jughead's face turned red again but he looked back at Betty, who was crying with her face in her hands, with Toni and Cheryl by her sides, and he immediatley softened. Jughead grabbed her hand from her face and put his finger under her chin and lightly lifed it so she would look him in the eyes.

"Let's go back into my Apartment." he said softly. Betty nodded and he picked her up and carried her to his Apartment. Jughead sat her on the couch and he sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I am such a fucking wimp." She whipsered, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, you're not a wimp." He whispered.

"Yes. yes I am. If somebody says one negative thing about me, I start to cry. I guess I just can't take it after everything. My mom puts so much pressure on me to be perfect and last year, before I graduated, I had a huge mental breakdown at lunch in front of everyone and my mom was furious because I had ruined our 'perfect reputation'. No matter what I do, I make everything worse for everyone. I'm a mistake" The tears wouldn't stop coming and he hugged her close.

"Betty."

"Jughead."

"You are not a mistake. I have only known you for about a day- unless you count when you were unconcious- but you have been so accepting so far. When I told you I was in a gang, you didn't run the other way. You didn't treat anyone poorly when you met them. You are so incredibly sweet and accepting. You are far from being a mistake. Whatever your mother has done, is none of my business, but I can already tell that she is wrong. What my father said was completely uncalled for and far from true. You are beautiful, strong, and definitley not a slut."

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not."

She sighed and he pulled her into his side, and Betty realized that they were cuddling.

"You know, for a gang leader, you sure are soft."

"what? Am not. I am a badass." He replied.

"Bullshit. You are literally cuddling me right now."

"Maybe that's because a beautiful lady is right next to me and I can't seem to help myself."

"God, you really are soft."

"Only with you." He whispered. Betty felt something in her cometo life and her heart fluttered. There was a sinfully hot gang leader cuddled up against her. If he would have seen him in the streets, she probably would have ran the other way. He no doubt had an amazing smile, and he was so incredibly kind. the people she met tonight,other than Jughead's father, were so sweet to her and didn't really seem like they belonged in a gang. But what did she know.

Jughead realized how perfectly her body fit against his. he turned his head and met her green eyes. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. She blushed, realizing she had been caught staring at him. He pulled her closer to him and she let out a content sigh.

"Jughead."

"hmm?"

"I'm tired." She sighed. She didn't want to stop cuddling with him, but she had only just met him and she was incredibly tired.

"Alright. There is a guest room at the end of the hall to the right. There are blankets on the bed and if it happens to get cold, there is a closet that has some in the room. I can grab you a shirt to sleep in." They got up and Betty went into the guest room, which happened to be directy across from Jughead's room. Betty sat down on the bed and examined the room. The walls were a plain white and the room was empty other than a closet, an end table, and a dresser. There was also a bathroom connected to her room.

Jughead walked in with a shirt and sweatpants. betty grabbed the clothes and saw a faded "S" on the shirt.

"Thank you." He nodded and walked out of the room. Betty headed into the bathroom to change and saw that the only door was through her room so it was her bathroom and her bathroom only. She quickly changed and crawled into bed. she pulled the sheets back and fell into an easy deep sleep.

  
The next mroning Betty woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. She really didn't want to get out of bed, but she knew she should at some point. Betty walked into the bathroom and ended up finding a few hairties, she assumed Cheryl and Toni were responsible for. She put her hair up in a messy bun and walked out of the rooom into the kitchen. She could smell bacon the second she opened the door, and she found that Jughead was cooking up some bacon and eggs. He tur  
ned around and his eyes roamed over her body. He took a sharp inhale and smiled.

"I hope you're not vegan." he smirked.

"No,I'm not." she tilted her head and cleared her throat when he kept staring at her. "you're going to fry that egg into She smirked.

"Shit!" He yelled and quickly took it off the pan. Betty waslaughing and he turned around. "Something funny?" He asked.nothing."  
"Oh, just you being so mesmorized by me that you completely forget about what you're doing." She bit her lip as her eyes ran over his body. He flushed and she smirked. "Oh my god, did Jughead Jones, super badass gangleader who punched his very own father, just blush?" His face got even redder and her smile grew even bigger.

"You look incredibly sexy right now." He groaned. She walked over to him and sat down on the counter. directly across from him. she spread her legs and tapped the countertop in front of her. He slowly walked over in between her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you saying I don't look sexy other times?"

"What? No! Fuck...I mean..."

"Holy shit, did I just make Jughead Jones speechless?" Betty tilter her head and had a devilish grin on her face. "If I'm going to be completely honest, you always look sinfully hot, Mr.Jones."

Jughead's eyes darted to her mouth and then quickly went back uo to her eyes. He backed away suddenly and cleared his throat.

"You hungry?"

"yeah, thanks."

  
Jughead had went down the Gym a few hours ago and Betty was sitting down, reading a book she found on the bookshelf in the gest room. Betty found herself completely distracted form the book. Her and Jughead had had a monent earlier. Betty really didn't know what was going on with her. Betty had a few boyfriends in the past but she was never attracted to them like this. Betty sighed and rolled her eyes at herself.She was acting like a horny teenager, but then she realized, she kind of was. She was only 19,barely an adult.

Betty's first real boyfriend was a guy named trev. They had dated for about 6 months, then she found out that he had been cheating on her for the last 5. She broke all ties with him, which had caused her to not want to date at all. She had a few more boyfriends, and even had sex with one. They had been dating for about a year when they had their first time. Betty wasn't very expirienced, but she was no virgin.

There was suddenly aknock on the door and Betty got up to open it. She opened the door and was greeted by a smiling red head, none other than Cheryl.

"Hey Betty! Toni and I were wondering if you would like to join us at the spa! We can have a good excuse to finally hang out, and we can get to know each other." Betty smiled and nodded.

"I would love that."

  
"Alright girl, tell us about what it's like being roomies with Jughead." Toni smiled while she was getting her feet rubbed. All three girls were getting their feet rubbed and it was such a relief. All of Betty's life, she had been pressured tobe perfect and never had any time to just relax and treat herself.

"Nothing to share, really. He's insanley hot though." The two girls squeeled and Betty giggled.

"Mission get Betty and Jughead together is a go!" Cheryl smirked.

"Oh come on guys, It's not going to work because I have to leave eventually." Betty frowned. She had only talked to the two girls for a little bit but she already loved them and the thought of leaving them hurt. She wasn't even this close with the people she had known her whole entire life.

"Well, do you have anywhere to be?" Toni raised her eyebrows.

"I don't have anywhere to _go_." Betty sighed.

"You know you can stay here as long s you need."Cheryl smiled.

"I don't want to be a burden. You guys have already done so much. I mean, you fucking saved my life guys!"

"it was our pleasure."Cheryl smiled.

Betty sighed and tipped her head back. These people genuinley cared about her well being and actually liked her. Back in Highschool, people were constantly walking all over her like a doormat. They had always used her kindness against her. Betty was always forced to smile and be nice, no matter what. Sure, people at school had hurt her, but it was her very own mother who broke her. Alice Cooper was no mother in Betty's eyes. Alice had made her take pills to stay on task at school, making sure she kept that perfect reputaton. Betty had always thought she had a disability and that was why she always had to take pills.

"Earth to Betty." Toni laughed as Betty snapped back into reality.

"What? Oh shit, sorry. I got lost in my own little world."

"Did this little world of yours include you and Jughead Fucking?" Toni smirked and Cheryl laughed. Betty turned bright red.

"Oh my god! No! Never!" The two girls continued to laugh their asses off and Betty kept getting redder.

"Somebody has a crush." giggled.

"You guys are such teenagers!" Betty scoffed.

"Oh come on, you love us!" They said at the same time. Betty smiled.She sure as hell did love these two dorks.

"I wish I could say I didn't, but I don't want to lie to my new bestfriends." Betty smiled.

"bestfriends?" Cherly smiled.

"Oh hell yes."

The two girls squealed and Betty giggled.

She loved these two idiots.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr lovelybugheads for previews and more :)

**Author's Note:**

> I promise chapters will be longer and It will get interesting! I just really needed the introduction out of the way :/


End file.
